


Theoretical approach

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad English, Corny, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: "'Newt, please help me' she pleaded, covering her face with the hot towel, embarrassed.She shouldn't be, they were married and he was during childbirth, no one knew her in such as intimately in both physically and mentally ways, he saw her memories in the pool of draught of living death, he accompanied her in her pain when they believed that Credence died and comforted her after Queenie's betrayal. They both knew it, that's why she was touched to see him enter the room with his eyes nervously passing from the milk pump on the floor to her, without her blouse, exhausted on an old chair in the center of the elegant place, full of that famous romantic charm of Italy in the summer".During a mission, Tina finds herself in a motherhood situation as uncomfortable as embarrassing.[Kinktober 2020]
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 23





	Theoretical approach

Kinktober 2020's prompt day 5 | Lactation

Until the first eight months of motherhood, the experience was much easier for Porpentina Scamander than she had expected. Of course, that was largely due to her husband's extraordinary ability to know how to care and understand the needs of even the most defenseless creature on the face of the earth. Newt, who watched over her at every stage of the pregnancy, assisted during the birth, waked up in the early mornings to change diapers without complaint and carried the baby in a scarf while feeding the jarveys alongside Bunty.

Newt, who couldn't help her with her maternity problem this time.

Being so recognized by the MACUSA thanks to her efforts in the fight against the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald and after having adopted her husband's last name, she was in highly sought on missions abroad, especially in those related to magical creatures, in which she used to drag Newt if she believed such creature would pose a greater problem to her knowledge. That is why they were both in Italy, the country already had enough problems after the war and added to them the alleged trafficking of acromantula eggs, they needed specialized people to deal with this type of creatures and they needed staff in the Dipartimento di Auror; no one better to handle the case than Tina and Newt Scamander.

All that was fine, they could fulfill that mission in a short time and return home to continue caring of their son who, although it was strange to be separated from him for the first time, was confident that he had left him in the care of the good uncle Jacob. Tina's problem with motherhood was that until then she was breastfeeding the little one, Jacob got her the newest no-maj technology breast pump and it was very helpful in letting her enough supply of enchanted bottles to last while they were away; but at that precise moment it was not working.

She looked anxiously at the clock in her room, six o'clock in the afternoon, she had been there for almost an hour trying to extract milk from her swollen breasts and she had been late to meet the general secretary of the Italian magical congress in half an hour. She put the device aside and carefully felt her reddened nipples, they were covered and they hurt a lot, so she could not fulfill any mission, not even go outside.

“Tina?” The soft voice of her husband knocking on the door of the hotel room they shared made her cover her chest with a towel, he would not enter without her permission, rather that situation embarrassed her to that point.

“What’s going on?” She couldn't disguise her voice, the words coming out in the midst of a sore whining.

“That's what I'd like to ask, we’re late to show up for the meeting” not that he cared so much, if it were up to him he would skip the whole ceremony and go straight to the streets to ask if someone could sell him acromantula eggs; but Tina was a serious and punctual woman, she should already be dragging him through the streets of Rome. “Are you okay?”.

“I'm fine. I just have to get this over”.

She had to hurry, she couldn't let a triviality like that stop her, she squeezed her right nipple with more force than she should trying to uncover it without achieving any other result than hurting herself, they were too red to be treated like that and the accumulated milk began to be a greater discomfort as she behaved sharper with herself. She pursed her lips, choking the piteous moan into a guttural sound of pain.

“Tina, do you have a problem with the breast pump?” Newt asked with the ease of a person accustomed to dealing with such issues, still behind the door with no intention of invading his wife’s privacy.

“Yes”.

“Try to apply heat, a warm and damp cloth could help you, don't mistreat the area, look for the clogged lump and massage it firmly” he indicated with the same diligent tone he used to indicate the care of a magical creature to anyone.

«Please don’t start comparing me to a demiguise or something like that» she thought sheepishly, waving her wand to extract a towel from a bowl of water into which she blew enough hot air to raise its temperature without drying it too much.

“Must it feel like a lump? The whole chest is swollen”.

“Were you squeezing it too hard?”.

Uncomfortable that her husband recognized her as not being careful of herself, she snorted. She didn't want to be scolded even if it was her fault to be in this situation for being so insistent on returning to the field work immediately and began to despair at not being able to get out it; in the past whenever the milk ducts were clogged, she would return home to breastfeed scaring Jacob to death by suddenly appearing in the living room. Newt used to give small lessons on solving that problem with demiguise and other magical mammals by giving him offspring of another species if necessary, nothing could replace the natural suction of a hungry infant.

On one occasion he even made a comment about how bitter the nundu's milk was and that it did not surprise him considering the venomous nature of the creature. No one dared to ask him how he knew, if a creature with the highest dangerous classification by the Ministry of Magic needed help with their covered breasts, Newt that-classification-applies-to-everyone-except-me Scamander would come to the rescue.

“Newt, please help me” she pleaded, covering her face with the hot towel, embarrassed.

She shouldn't be, they were married and he was during childbirth, no one knew her in such as intimately in both physically and mentally ways, he saw her memories in the pool of draught of living death, he accompanied her in her pain when they believed that Credence died and comforted her after Queenie's betrayal. They both knew it, that's why she was touched to see him enter the room with his eyes nervously passing from the milk pump on the floor to her, without her blouse, exhausted on an old chair in the center of the elegant place, full of that famous romantic charm of Italy in the summer.

Newt didn't want to take his eyes off her, but he didn't want to make the situation any more uncomfortable either. If only he could stay and admire her in that state, so vulnerable and defenseless, her flushed face always touched him because Tina was not usually a shy woman, on the contrary, she was strong, firm in her convictions and brave until the last consequences. That situation certainly reminded him of Tina who received her son in tears of happiness after being torn apart in pain for hours, hugging the little creature to her chest while telling him how happy they were to have him at last.

He loved her so much.

“This could be a bit uncomfortable for you, I will look for the lump with my hands, when I find it I will massage it before sucking and I will do it with more force compared to a human baby; If it hurts, please tell me” he indicated softly, kneeling in front of his wife.

“Yes” she gasped, handing him the hot towel.

Knowing exactly what he was doing, Newt let the pleasant heat soothe the left nipple, as that side looked more swollen; with steady hands he felt over the cloth until he found the most prominent bulge under her breast, massaging it toward the nipple. While the situation continued to feel very uncomfortable, Tina, like any other adult, was mentalized to endure the pain that precedes relief, closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, so she wouldn't let out another groan.

Without looking into her eyes he approached to suck, as he had said he needed to apply a little more force, for Tina's fortune, he had enough experience doing those things that he made it come out relatively easy, kept in his mouth a small amount before he realized his mistake of not approaching a glass or something. He looked at his wife with a mouth full.

“Accio glass!” Tina reacted immediately, the glass shot out the kitchen into Newt's hands where he could spit out the thick substance that covered the breast ducts.

“If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can now use the pump to pump until you're satisfied”.

“Yes” he agreed with a thread of voice.

Newt kept a respectful silence while she put on the device and let the air out of her lungs relieved at last, his eyes inadvertently deviated into her right breast, the nipple did not look so swollen, it did not look as usual during those months; he had been wondering how much longer she should breastfeed. Sometimes he wanted to apply his knowledge as a magizoologist but everyone around him insisted on trusting the competent magical doctors.

“I didn't focus so much on the right because my left one hurt more” Tina explained weakly.

“The baby prefers the right, that's why you shouldn't have it so clogged”.

The auror felt that she must be uncomfortable by the attention to such details, not cared, as she really felt. Maybe because of that kind of things she fell in love with him.

“Could you help me with it too?” She asked, removing the breast pump from her left one.

“I will” Newt used his wand to heat a clean towel in the same way she did previously, blowing hot air at it. “We´re going to follow the same process”.

“Yes”.

As they thought, it was a bit more difficult to find the specific lump and much easier to fade with massage. He sucked as professionally as he could, trying not to look his wife in the eyes so as not to make her feel uncomfortable.

Instead, Tina, wanting the contact to stop feeling so impersonal, passed her fingertips caressing Newt’s short hair, lovingly moving down from the top of the head to the back of his neck.

“Thanks, Newt” she said with a sweet smile.

With trembling hands he responded to the displays of affection by placing the tips of his fingers on Tina's bare waist, so delicately that their hearts were filled with tenderness.

He turned away to take the glass and spit out the milk. Repeating the previous step Tina used the device to finish removing the fluid from her breasts. Newt went to the bathroom to clean his mouth and when he came back wiping it with the back of his hand he smiled shyly at her.

“It was nothing”.

“Come on” Tina stood up, displaying her indomitable mental strength that could well be mistaken for stubbornness, used her wand to call her blouse to dress her. “Let's hurry to come back as soon as possible”.

The magizoologist took a while to recognize the aroused tone of voice Tina spoke to, then composed a half smile, loving that she always took the lead.

“If you want, we can skip the meeting, it doesn't change the plan we have for tomorrow”.

“No, Newt, we are not going to miss an official meeting for this, we are already adults” she declared adjusting her light coat, then approached to her husband to adjust his shirt and give him a sweet kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Tina” he called before she walked away.

She knew why he did it, because a kiss like that wasn't enough. After everything they went through during the dark times of Grindelwald, how many times they almost lost each other and all the people they loved or how many of them perished in battle, there were sequels. They wanted to show each other affection as long their awkward ways allowed them.

Thus, Tina approached again, bringing their lips together more tightly once, kissing more passionately after, moving their mouths slowly in a rhythm that made them connect to the depths of their souls. She took her husband's face in her hands and he pressed her against his body.

However, no matter how much they wanted to, they could not stay like this forever, nor deepen their necking again because they were responsible adults (very much in their own ways or their sorrows) and had to attend to their duties. They smiled at each other like two excited children before parting ways to hurried gather their things and appear on the street where they were to meet the general secretary of the Italian magical congress to make the first excuse that crossed their minds about their delay.

“Have you done this before?” Tina asked, standing in front of the door.

“Yes, but you don't want to hear the story; We classify the fantastic beasts that feed on their mothers as mammals, however their concept of milk can be very different from that of other creatures”.

Yes, Tina really didn't want to hear that story, she thought before taking Newt's arm and disappearing from there.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post where a woman confessed that this situation happened to her.
> 
> I apologize for my idiom errors and please, please, if you can tell me were I am wrong do it. I am trying so hard for learning this idiom by myself.


End file.
